User talk:GMRE
For older discussions on this page, see the archives: Archive 1 and Archive 2. GMRE (talk) 13:56, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Why is activity virtually dead besides you? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:27, April 22, 2018 (UTC) :Shhh! Quiet, or they'll notice. GMRE (talk) 21:02, April 22, 2018 (UTC) I hate it when my Internet goes down 3 pictures gone poof [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:01, April 23, 2018 (UTC) My soundcloud on my page is down But everywhere else it's fine I wonder if some hacker is preventing its use or something Any idea? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:28, April 26, 2018 (UTC) :Maybe the uploader removed that music? Also (in source mode), your userpage makes all text pink, indicating that there's incomplete code. The incomplete code seems to begin in your black custom infoboxes. I tried to fix that, but seems I don't know how. Why not use the red heading template from the top of this page? Or make a black duplicate of it? GMRE (talk) 05:48, April 26, 2018 (UTC) ::The uploader didn't remove it ::I have the music on my profile page on the normal wiki and it still works ::I don't know what's going on [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:05, April 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Actually as it turns out ::It may be the coding that's broken ::It's also spread to some of my other profile pages ::Sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:09, April 26, 2018 (UTC) My brain has crashed Lost track of two things and decided it wasn't worth keeping track anymore [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:00, May 1, 2018 (UTC) I'm running out of brain power Should I cut my losses or not [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:10, May 21, 2018 (UTC) :You mean cut out your brain? What you need is to smoke medical weed. That should calm you down. What you also need is to not think about politics. Think of politics as only an occasional mild entertainment and don't read too far into it. GMRE (talk) 18:10, May 21, 2018 (UTC) ::No not cut out my brain ::I mean simplify Just Cause 5 ::I am not drinking or eating anything that is detrimental to my health ::Not think about politics? ::I would be a completely different person then [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:16, May 21, 2018 (UTC) :::Exactly, you would be calm and not constantly nervous. GMRE (talk) 21:33, May 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::Now with two upper wisdom teeth removed I can't speak! ::::The last time I was "calm and not constantly nervous" was a LONG time ago I'll say that [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:26, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Why would you have them removed? Makes no sense. GMRE (talk) 18:01, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :Because apparently they would've broken my teeth eventually if they kept growing [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:40, May 22, 2018 (UTC) You have a new message on the non-FF wiki [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:10, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Something random "What a load of horse apples, can you believe this guy, Rico?" [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:27, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :Uhh... GMRE (talk) 18:00, July 7, 2018 (UTC) So the vandals finally found this wiki? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:02, November 25, 2018 (UTC) :Only 1 person with 2 troll edits. Aint no big deal. GMRE (talk) 14:51, November 25, 2018 (UTC) I'm half wondering... ...if Avalanche took the idea of antagonizing the Black Hand from my World War Rico project. After all, it was "me" who made them take over the world. And some of the concepts in World War Rico do seem to be mirrored in Just Cause 4 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:41, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :I very much doubt that. Surely they must have a lot of creative people working for them. GMRE (talk) 16:39, February 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah it's very likely a large coincidence I antagonized the Black Hand and Avalanche did too ::But still I can't help but shake the feeling [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:47, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :::Now if only they added another massive expansion for JC3 and a lot of references a certain former ruler of Medici and brought in a certain goddess for JC5. ...And maybe throw in a certain strange looking vehicle. Then I'd start suspecting them. GMRE (talk) 22:34, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :::I really need to put more time into writing the new project I've been thinking of. It's so awesome, but I'm also so not able to think of a good way to expand one of the sub-plots. GMRE (talk) 22:36, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Activity So, you maintain activity over here as well?Can I change my username? (talk) 18:09, April 9, 2019 (UTC) :Sort of. GMRE (talk) 16:56, April 10, 2019 (UTC) WTF happened to the Discussions look [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:58, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :I guess they were finally upgraded. GMRE (talk) 15:39, April 17, 2019 (UTC) FF Discord Ask how many people are still willing to work on their projects Otherwise I as the rollback am going to start shutting them down for inactivity And figure out how many people on the Discord are actually on this wiki [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:04, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :What do you mean by "shutting them down"? GMRE (talk) 11:04, May 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Basically too many projects are in development **** due to not being worked on in such a long time ::All things come to an end eventually ::I'm just getting very frustrated over the masses of projects that are technically still active but have little to no work on them [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:57, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :::Well yes, but how would you "shut them down"? GMRE (talk) 15:00, May 2, 2019 (UTC) ::::Declare them cancelled for inactivity (done) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 06:46, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Leopold Leopold's painting is actually the painting of a real person,right?Can I change my username? (talk) 13:32, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :That's right. I guess I should have added that into the trivia when I made the article. I can't remember what that was, but it's some guy from that era. GMRE (talk) 13:50, May 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I found it. Can I change my username? (talk) 17:48, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Speaking of New and Improved Sol(i)s How long will it take until the expansion packs finish Because until then fictional content for Just Cause 4 could possibly end up creating the wrong impression Remember this (comment)? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 06:49, May 4, 2019 (UTC) :Roughly the same launch times as JC3 expansions. No later than october. GMRE (talk) 10:29, May 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Great ::So this wiki has to wait another 5 months [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:12, May 4, 2019 (UTC) :::We don't necessarily "have to". Depending on how careful/wise/lucky the edits are, they might not end up contradicting anything. And if they do, so what? It could end up becoming an alternate timeline, just like with some of the other projects. Time will tell, but I'd prefer it to stay as close to canon as possible. GMRE (talk) 21:18, May 4, 2019 (UTC) I'm back I assume I didn't miss much ... ...school is out for me but I will likely still be "on vacation" on the main wiki (as I am still relatively insane) So yeah there's that [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 10:27, May 18, 2019 (UTC) :Uhh... well... not much, I guess. We do have a couple more slightly active editors at the JC wiki who couldn't at first figure out how to add pictures to articles, but they've become better and want to add articles of all JC4 locations. The most was like 3 small articles per day, so it's no big deal. GMRE (talk) 14:45, May 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Hmm [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:03, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Part II Have you ever had your preferred editing style suddenly changed sometimes? For some reason my preferences keep switching to "VisualEditor" when I don't want it to Is this more BS from the higher ups at FANDOM or what [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 10:46, May 18, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, this happened to me like... at least a half a year ago. The normal wiki had the visual and here it was the source, but now it's the other way around. GMRE (talk) 14:45, May 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Okay WTF [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:03, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Ima be out for a few days Might still be on the Discord though [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:49, May 27, 2019 (UTC) I'm back [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:59, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Is it possible to rename blog entries? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:13, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :It is. What do you want renamed? GMRE (talk) 16:18, July 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Miscellaneous blog post -> Wiki Activity [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 11:42, July 12, 2019 (UTC) :::Done. I got confused by the part 2 at first, so now there's an extra redirect. GMRE (talk) 16:13, July 12, 2019 (UTC) ::::Uh... where is it? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 11:19, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Where is what? Look through . GMRE (talk) 17:33, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Delete this as well though "Deranged Rantings of a (partially) Insane Mind" [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:27, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :You sure? I could also just rename it to something. GMRE (talk) 16:18, July 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Delete it. I have a journal elsewhere now. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 11:42, July 12, 2019 (UTC) :::Done. GMRE (talk) 16:13, July 12, 2019 (UTC) Do you wanna do something about this? Because I'm not a vandal. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 13:52, July 18, 2019 (UTC) :That's on his own blog page, which is his personal opinion. If that's his opinion, it's his right to say so. Also, he used the word "possibly", which indicates that he's unsure. GMRE (talk) 17:33, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Can you like make a note that my stuff cannot be used by anyone else? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:34, November 5, 2019 (UTC) :I guess. GMRE (talk) 18:29, November 5, 2019 (UTC) :Done. GMRE (talk) 19:13, November 5, 2019 (UTC) I've got an idea for a new project I have a feeling if this wiki will ever get more visitors, it's going to attract a lot of controversy [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:15, December 19, 2019 (UTC) Did you glance over this, or are you ever going to respond? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:22, December 23, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I've seen it. GMRE (talk) 14:51, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Delete all the comments on here except yours Here [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:41, January 19, 2020 (UTC)